musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Instant Crush
Instant Crush" is a song by French electronic music duo Daft Punk from their fourth studio album Random Access Memories (2013). It features vocals from American musician Julian Casablancas, who co-wrote the song with Daft Punk members Thomas Bangalter and Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo. "Instant Crush" was released as the fourth overall single from the album on 22 November 2013.[1] It was number 58 on Rolling Stone magazine's 100 Best Songs of 2013 list.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instant_Crush# hide *1 Production *2 Music video *3 Commercial performance *4 Track listing *5 Chart positions **5.1 Weekly **5.2 Year-end *6 Release history *7 References *8 External links Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Instant_Crush&action=edit&section=1 edit While working on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tron:_Legacy_(soundtrack) Tron: Legacy soundtrack] in 2010, Daft Punk met with Casablancas in their studio through a mutual friend.[3] The duo, who are fans of Casablancas' band The Strokes, presented him with an instrumental demo track intended for use on Daft Punk's next album.[3] Casablancas responded favorably to the demo upon listening to it and subsequently provided accompanying vocals, forming the basis for what would become "Instant Crush".[4] The song as it appears on the album was co-produced and sung by Casablancas, who also performed lead guitar. Daft Punk played additional guitar on "Instant Crush" as well as keyboards and synthesizers. Nathan East performed on bass guitar while John "JR" Robinson played drums and Quinn provided percussion.[5] Critic John Balfe considered the song "appropriately Strokes-ish, even if Casablancas' trademark drawl is fed quite substantially through avocoder."[6] De Homem-Christo noted, "It is true that it is not his usual register, it is the way Julian reacted to the track so for us it is even more exciting."[7] Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Instant_Crush&action=edit&section=2 edit Warren Fu directed the music video for "Instant Crush" with production by Daft Arts. He was previously responsible for the album artwork of Random Access Memories, and co-directed the video for "Lose Yourself to Dance". Tony Gardner and Alterian, Inc. designed character effects for "Instant Crush" and created statues from wax and fiberglass. Gardner previously directed Daft Punk's music video for "The Prime Time of Your Life" and was involved in the feature film''Daft Punk's Electroma'' as well as the Alive 2006/2007 tour.[8] Clips from the "Instant Crush" video were released exclusively on French news channel BFM TVon December 5, 2013.[9][10] The full music video was released on Vevo the following day. The music video has a 4:3 aspect ratio and has a film-like effect. It involves the love story of two wax figures on display at an exhibition hall: a French soldier who bears a resemblance to Casablancas, and a female peasant on display across him. The video is interspersed with shots of Casablancas singing. The two figures are later put into a storage room where a fire starts, causing them to fall over beside each other and hold hands as they melt. "Instant Crush" contains a brief appearance of the Daft Punk robot helmets, which were originally engineered by Gardner and Alterian. The video was inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" as well as The Twilight Zone television series.[8] Commercial performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Instant_Crush&action=edit&section=3 edit "Instant Crush" debuted at numbers 29 and 37 on the singles charts of France and Sweden respectively following the release of Random Access Memories,[11][12] spending sixteen weeks on the former chart.[11] It also entered at number 198 on the UK Singles Chart[13] and at number 16 on the United States Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart.[14] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Instant_Crush&action=edit&section=4 edit ;CD promo #"Instant Crush" (radio edit) - 3:30 #"Instant Crush" (album version) - 5:38 Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Instant_Crush&action=edit&section=5 edit Weeklyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Instant_Crush&action=edit&section=6 edit Year-endhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Instant_Crush&action=edit&section=7 edit Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Instant_Crush&action=edit&section=8 edit On 20 November 2013, Sony Music Entertainment announced that "Instant Crush" would be released as the next single from Random Access Memories,[27] serving as the fourth overall single from the album. It was distributed to radio stations in Italy two days following the announcement,[1] and it was also released in Poland the same week.[27] Category:2013 singles